The successful development of a young investigator is determined by multiple factors. While intellect and curiosity play major roles, the environment in which the transition to independent investigator occurs can be of equal and potentially greater importance. An ideal setting has been created at the Ohio State University. Active expansion of laboratory based research is occurring in the College of Medicine primarily through nurturing the developing of young investigators. Recent growth in the Department of Neurology has produced a climate where basic research initiatives ar needed to complement established strengths in the clinic. With three faculty specializing in movement disorders, patientcare responsibilities can be limited providing substantial protected time in the laboratory. Finally, the assistance of an experienced scientific mentor greatly enhances the likelihood of successful development. The proposed investigation will examine of advancing age on mitochondrial energy metabolism, seeking insight into the mechanism(s) of senescent decline in function. Quantitative autoradiographic, histochemical and immunohistochemical methods will provide a comprehensive assessment of the respiratory chain with a degree of anatomic precision not previously achieved. Delineation of age effect on other metabolic compartment will clarify the role of respiratory chain enzyme alterations in senescent decent. As modification stress enhances excitatory amino acid receptor activation, the relationship, interaction of senescent modification of glutamate receptors and respiratory chain enzymes will be determined. Completion of the proposed research will require training in new methodologies: emulsion autoradiography and immunocytochemistry. In addition, research techniques in molecular biology will be learned and applied to future research endeavors. Frequent seminars and involvement in local and multicenter research groups will a source of continuing education. The opportunities for scientific development and maturation virtually ensure a successful career in neuroscience research.